


Everything I did, I did for you

by ghostlyruinstrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Fix-It, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Run BTS! Episode 15, also i suck at summaries, cause lets be honest we all need some after that episode, cause when is he not, i hated how, i'll go back to writing fluff after this, is that all the tags?, lets be honest we all know michael wouldn't do what he did without a dam good reason, like did the writers even see 15x08, okay rant over back to the actual tags, sadish ending, so anyway i wrote this because 15x19 was a disater and needed to be fixed, so i tried to fix it, went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyruinstrash/pseuds/ghostlyruinstrash
Summary: Chuck was the last person Michael wanted to help but it was the only way he could bring Adam back
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Everything I did, I did for you

**Author's Note:**

> buckleming threw all of Michael's character development out the window and this is my attempt to salvage what I can of that episode

They'd been laying low for the last few weeks now. Michael knew word of his betrayal would have reached his father by now and he couldn't risk being found. The things Chuck would do to him… to Adam. He didn't even want to think about it.

There was a time when he wouldn't dream of disobeying his father. He used to think the world of him but his trust was misplaced. His father wasn't the man he thought he was. The mask of an all-loving God was nothing but propaganda that Michael was ashamed to admit he had had the first hand in spreading.

All that was left for him in this world was Adam. Adam who had stuck with him threw it all despite his flaws, despite the years of suffering that had been inflicted on him all because of Michael. He couldn't help but think of how much better off the boy would be if Michael had left him out of all this, if he hadn't been so desperate for a vessel that he dragged the boy out of heaven, away from his mother and every happy moment he'd ever experienced.

Michael had tried to express his regret many times but Adam had just laughed with the fondest smile Michael had ever seen. He didn't understand, Adam should be furious with him, should hate him but he didn't. In fact, Adam's feelings towards him always felt more positive than that, morning caring. Michael wasn't sure how to describe them. He'd only been on earth a short time and was still coming to grips with the subtleties of human emotions.

What he did know was that whatever Adam felt towards him Michael was content with. The first time Michael had experimentally brushed his grace against his host's soul he wasn't expecting what he'd found. For one his soul felt a lot lighter than Michael thought it was even possible for it to be after spending an eternity in the cage. That wasn't to say there hadn't been any marks left from the cage there definitely were, patches of hurt and suffering mingled with those of longing and grief which Michael assumed were directed towards his mother. Somehow though the marks didn't seem as all-consuming as he would have thought. The way they mingled with the happiness and joyful parts of his soul rather than being shoved away into a dark corner seemed to dull them. The other thing Michael hadn’t expected was for Adam’s soul to reach back at him. It had felt intimate and left Michael’s own grace feeling lighter than it had before.

He admired Adam for the way he held onto the lighter parts of life even when faced with the darkest, how he always found something to be happy about. Even now, as they hid from a wrathful god that could come for them at any moment, Adam was still trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey Michael I've always wondered" he paused to give the archangel a moment to take in what he’d said. "what's it like up there? Heaven I mean." 

"You've been to heaven. Don't you remember?" The archangel asked, confused by the question.

"Yeah I know that but that was just my little slice of it. What's the rest of it like?"

For all his knowledge Michael didn't have the words to properly describe the wonders of heaven but if that was what Adam wanted he'd happily indulge him. "It's magnificent," he said, awestruck by memories that flooded back to him. "There're no words to truly describe it. Everything around you is beautiful and you can't help but feel a wave of pure love wash over you." 

Adam couldn't help but smile at the look Michael got in his eyes when he talked about his home.

"Well, then I guess you could say this place is kind of like heaven."

Michael was caught off guard by that.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, the sights are beautiful." He punctuated the sentence by turning to look Michael in the eye. "And I can't help but feel a wave of pure love when I look at it." He mimicked fondly.

Michael was speechless. He was still somewhat unaccustomed to human feelings but if Adam meant what he thought he did…

"Adam i-" he began.

He didn't get to finish that sentence because before he knew it Adam was gone. Vaporized.

"Adam!" He yelled.

He knew what had happened but he refused to believe it. He can't have lost him. Not now! He'd never get to tell him…

"Hey-ya kid" That voice. That godforsaken voice that made his fists clench and set his teeth on edge.

He spun around to face the offensive sound and glared daggers at its owner.

"Chuck" he greeted coldly "bring him back" he demanded. 

"Yeah sorry no can do buddy. You see I've got a little Winchester problem on my hands and I need the help of my most loyal son to fix it. Course that doesn't seem to be your style anymore but I think I could persuade you"

"If you don't bring him back so help me g-"

"Hey hey no blasphemy! didn't your father teach you better than that? Oh, wait that's me and I’m pretty sure I did."

Michael almost growled at him. He barely managed to hold himself back from launching at the man in front of him. It would be so easy to just grab the shorter man by the throat and squeeze till he brought Adam back. Except he knew it wouldn't. As much as he didn’t like to believe it, his father was a hell of a lot more powerful than he looked and could take him down like he was swatting a fly.

"Look I'll make you a deal. I’ll give you your little human back if you do something for me first."

His ears perked at the mention of Adam. The thought of him coming back was almost enough to persuade Michael to do anything but he knew how easily his father could manipulate and wouldn't give in that easily.

"I'm not of your side anymore Chuck." He spat his father's name like it felt dirty on his tongue. He could see the anger on his father's face at the disrespect even though his careful mask of fake kindness.

"Yes, you are. You know why? Because you're weak Michael. Because you care. For a human. For a side character that I only threw in for some weak shock value!" The way he spoke about Adam made the anger curl inside Michael's gut like it was preparing to lash out at the man that dared to disrespect Adam to his face. "Now here's what you're going to do if you ever want to see that pet of yours again. You're going to march down to St Michael's church and you're going to wait there till the Winchesters' little pet nephilim leads them to you. And then you're going to convince them you're on their side. And once you've done that you're going to tell me what those good for nothing brothers are planning. You got that?"

"Fine" was all he said.

~~~

He’d done just as Chuck had told him. He'd waited in the church till the Winchesters found him and he'd told him he'd help them. They believed him, they thought they stood a chance. It wasn't right, all this hope when everything seemed so dark. Without Adam by his side nothing seemed hopeful. But that was why he had to do this. He had to get him back else he might as well have turned himself in there and then.

Dean had asked about him. About Adam. If he was still here. 

Michael couldn't help but feel a wave of protectiveness wash over him at first. Dean Winchester, the man that had disregarded his younger brother so easily when he inconvenienced him, had the nerve to ask about his well-being. The anger soon gave into despair at the thought of the man he loved who had been taken away from him so easily. He'd get him back. He had to.

~~~

Killing Lucifer had hurt more than he'd expected. 

There had been a time when he'd have ended the world just to get back at his brother. Now though he just wanted the fighting to stop. He'd suffered enough loss for one day and didn't want to add his brother who, no matter how bad he might have become, he still loved deep down.

It wasn't like he could justify his actions with Lucifer's betrayal either given he was doing just that. He wondered what Adam would think of him now. Would he want Michael to betray the last of humanity in order to get him back? Michael knew he wouldn't. Adam had always been too kind for his own good, putting others' needs before his own. That's why he'd wanted to become a doctor. Michael didn't want to do anything he knew Adam would disapprove of but what other choice did he have? It was either do as his father asked or face an eternity without Adam.

~~~

It was done. Chuck had shown up and the spell had been stopped. Now all that was left was for Chuck to hold up his end of the deal.

"Father" he reluctantly greeted.

"Son" his father replied with the same distaste.

"I did what you asked. Now bring him back."

"Yeah, the thing is it's kind of too late in the game. You did side with the Winchesters. I can't forgive that."

"Father no!" he yelled out of desperation, not only for his own life but for Adam’s.

Pain jolted through him. He could feel the pressure building in his skull waiting to burst. He should have known Chuck would lie to him but he'd wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that he could see those blue eyes one last time but the fates had always had it out for them. 

"You promised!" He yelled, "you said you'd bring him back!”

"Sorry kiddo didn't anyone tell you that grown-ups lie" was all he heard before everything went black.

It was over. He'd failed to save the only person he'd ever loved and now he was gone too.


End file.
